bigbrotherorgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Social Capability of a Sociopath
is the second episode of Big Brother 1. Episode Summary Perry won the head of household this round, putting all the power in the Oz alliance’s hands. After the competition a mysterious door appearing in his diary room, he was informed that this was Pandora’s Box and he had the option to open it or leave it alone. He decided to open it and was quite satisfied with the content, which was a diamond power of veto, which he could use to take a nominee off the block and replace them with his own nominee, it could be used up until final 5. Holden was very unhappy, knowing he was on the outs and that his social game were quite poor. He expected to be nominated and that he would have to fight for the veto in order to stay. He also hoped that by trying to copy Sam’s writing pattern when using his saboteur account, a target would be put on his ally Sam instead of himself. Sam was worried as he had been told by Perry that he was targeting Samuel, who was one of Sam’s closest allies. He wanted to try and save him somehow. At the nomination ceremony Sam was really happy as he felt he succeeded, Perry nominated Evan and Holden instead of Samuel. Sam however might have been celebrating a bit too early, since Perry’s plan was to backdoor Samuel. Evan’s reacted with a shrug, he felt completely safe because he knew he was a pawn, he was playing a very under the radar game and figured the best he could do to stay safe was to do nothing, to avoid any target on his back. He was sure they would keep him over Holden if the veto weren’t used. To everyone’s surprise, the intended target Holden won the power of veto. To Perry that did however not change his plans as he put Samuel up as the replacement nominee. Samuel was quite upset by being nominated and knew he would be evicted out the backdoor. Evan however stayed calm. By a vote of 7 to 1, Samuel was evicted. Sam voted to evict his ally, knowing there was nothing he could do to save him at that point and Holden voted for Evan. Day 8 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Cricket Defend The Wicket :: Description: The objective of this flash game is to swing the cricket bat to defend your wicket from the on coming balls and hit as many runs as you can. Highest score wins. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Perry Day 9 For winning the Head of Household competition, Perry was secretly given the option to open the Pandora's Box with a warning that it may bring about something good, bad or both to him. He chose to open it thus receiving the Diamond Power of Veto with the stipulation that he can not participate in any POV competitions as long as he is in the possession of the Diamond POV unless he's the Head of Household or a nominee. Day 10 *Nomination Ceremony Day 11 *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: Sporcle: Big Brother Edition :: Description: In this quiz, houseguests need to name all the Big Brother (US) Houseguests from Seasons 1 - 16 as fast as they can. Fastest time wins. *Power of Veto Competition Results :: Winner: Holden Day 12 *POV Ceremony Day 13 TBA Day 14 *Eviction Night *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Still in the Running } | | | | | |- | | | | | | |} Trivia